


Just Like The Movies (But Not)

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Moving In Together, RIP me, a short explicit scene that involves dildos and tears, good tears not bad tears, kenma is a great friend, kuroo is really thirsty, romcom, this is a really feel-good fic and not a hint of angst in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Hinata are soulmates. Kuroo is disgustingly in love. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There are no dramatic sparks or sudden bursts of color, it’s just a comfortable yet overwhelming feeling of home. It’s warmth and it’s sun rays or sitting on your favorite couch watching your favorite movie with no worries or regards. It's just as sappy as the movies (though that's probably more of Kuroos hopeless romantic heart talking). It's the fuzzy insides feeling accompanied by the burning all encompassing heat of what Kuroo thinks it would feel like to physically merge two souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies (But Not)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [cutiepiehinata](http://cutiepiehinata.tumblr.com/) as part of the rarepair exhange!!!!!!! i hope u like it!!!! i couldnt pick only one prompt so i did all three in one ooPS

There are so many movies and books about it (and Kuroo has watched and read more than he'd like to admit). People are shown as completely hopeless and lost until they meet their soul mates and suddenly they're  _ whole _ and thriving and prancing off into the sunset, leaving behind all responsibilities and, yknow, life in general.

 

But it's not like that at all.

 

It’s more like there’s a piece of you off kilter but you don’t really notice until you meet your soulmate and that final piece falls into place and you’re hit with the sudden realization of  _ holy shit I never want to live without you _ .

 

Everything just feels right. There are no dramatic sparks or sudden bursts of color, it’s just a comfortable yet overwhelming feeling of home. It’s warmth and it’s sun rays or sitting on your favorite couch watching your favorite movie with no worries or regards. It's just as sappy as the movies (though that's probably more of Kuroos hopeless romantic heart talking). It's the fuzzy insides feeling accompanied by the burning all encompassing heat of what Kuroo thinks it would feel like to physically merge two souls.

 

It’s completely fucking blissful and Kuroo Tetsurou experiences it for the first and only time when he meets Hinata Shouyou.

 

Which, considering he showed up in Kuroos life in a flurry of limbs and curses and  _ holy shit _ scalding hot coffee, it's completely unexpected and slightly frightening.

 

-

 

“I'm gonna  _ die. _ ”

 

It says a lot about their relationship that Kenma doesn't even stir when Kuroo barges into their dorm, shirt soaked through with a caramel macchiato, and starts wailing about his mortality.

 

“Did you hear me, Kenma? I'm dead. I died. My soul is currently ascending-” Kuroo continues and tries to scoot closer to his sleeping childhood friend to get some comfort in the form of one sided hugs.

 

Kenma shoves his face away, “more like  _ descending,  _ you fucking demon-”

 

Kuroo gives a scandalized gasp at Kenmas use of profanity and scooches back a safe distance. “But really, Kenma, something happened.”

 

Kenma groggily sits up and eyes Kuroo, “does it have anything to do with the coffee all over your shirt.

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo swallows, all his previous teasing gone from his voice. He chews on his bottom lip and tries to avoid Kenmas probing eyes. “Yeah. I, uh, I think I met. My. Yknow. The one.”

 

“The one.” Kenma echoes.

 

“The one.”

 

“Your soulmate.” Kenma clarifies and Kuroo withers a little inside because Kenma said the word that Kuroo was trying so hard to Not Think About.

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo winces.

 

“Do you not like him? Because not all soulmates are romantic-”

 

“No, I don't know, we didn't talk.” Kuroo sighs. And that’s  _ why  _ he didn’t want to think about it because the boy didn’t even stop after ramming into Kuroo. He just apologized, introduced himself as Hinata, and then ran off with no indication that he felt the bond. Kuroo really, really, doesn’t want to think about what it would be like to have his soulmate have a  _ different _ soulmate. It happens, it’s tragic, and Kuroo is trying not to be paranoid.

 

“Then how do you know he's your soulmate?” Kenma yawns.

 

“You just do… It clicked. Like when he introduced himself and put his hands on me after giving me second degree burns, I didn't even feel the pain anymore because I was too focused on the fact that I knew he was mine.” Kuroo tries his best to explain but Kenma just does his squinty eyed  _ that sounds fake but ok _ face.

 

Kuroo learned from an early age that trying to explain to Kenma the feeling of romantic love and romantic soulmates in general was a tiring task because the boy was as aromantic and asexual as a person could possibly get. “It’s like finding a shiny pokemon.” Kuroo switches tactics, “You can have 100 normal versions of that pokemon but this one is  _ shiny _ and you cant just let that glittery mother fucker go.”

 

“But they’re just like the other pokemon.” Kenma settles back into bed, preparing for another power nap.

 

“Yeah, but this one is  _ shiny _ . There’s no other one like it.” Kuroo emphasizes.

 

“Then go throw a masterball at him.” Kenma yawns, a rare fond smile on his face.

 

-

 

Kuroo does not have a masterball to throw at Hinata. He does, however, have a volleyball that he accidentally spikes directly at the boys head because he gets distracted when Hinata walks into the university gym.

 

“Shit.” Kuroo rushes over and helps Hinata stand to his feet, trying to ignore the way his entire body is burning with the knowledge that he’s touching his soulmate. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine, holy shit, that was  _ awesome _ .” Hinata grins, staring up at Kuroo with stars in his eyes that could either mean admiration or a concussion. Kuroo hopes it's the former. “That was an amazing cross. I mean, it didn’t go in and it hit me in the face but if it  _ did _ go in, no one would be able to stop it.”

 

Kuroo flushes from the roots of his hair down to his chest. His mouth is opening and closing in an attempt to form words other than “are you feeling what i'm feeling” but he doesn’t have time to think of anything because Hinata is staring at Kuroos hand on his shoulder, eyes widening.

 

“Woah.” Hinata squeaks. “Okay, that's new. What is that?”

 

“Please tell me you finally notice it, I’ll start crying if you don’t-” Kuroo loses his self control.

 

“I- you're- uh, mine?” Hinata struggles to find his words. Kuroo goes even redder. He plops down onto the floor and covers his face, letting out unintelligible sounds and something along the lines of “holy fuck I'm yours yes”

 

Kuroo is busy wallowing in his misery because he just pelted a ball at his soulmate, but small and gentle hands pry at his own, pulling them down and away from his face.

 

He opens his eyes and sees that Hinata is still gaping. There's a small tremor to the hands that are wrapped around his own and Kuroos heart clenches because this is just as dramatic as the movies, but in a completely different way.

 

“Can we start over?” Kuroo suggests with a winded smile. “And have a meeting where you don't pour scalding coffee on me and I don't spike directly at your face?”

 

“Oh.” Hinata finally realizes that he's met Kuroo before. “ _ Oh _ . That was you. I was in such a rush that I ran away after introducing myself and apologizing, I didn't even get to look at your face properly but  _ wow _ it's a nice face.”

 

Kuroos heart goes into overdrive.

 

“I'm gonna start over.” Hinata decides. He runs out of the gym before Kuroo can say anything. He enters again a few seconds later and strides over to Kuroo and sticks out his hand. “I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'm here to join the team and also I'm your soulmate.”

 

Kuroo is fucked.

 

-

 

Having Hinata on the same team as him is both a curse and a blessing. A curse because Kuroo can't pay attention because despite his small frame, Hinata's uniform hugs his body in all the right places. A blessing because Hinata’s uniform hugs his body in  _ all the right places _ .

 

“God.” Kuroo groans as Hinata leans down to stretch his legs.

 

“You’re ogling.” Kenma points out.

 

“I am.” Kuroo doesn’t even try to defend himself. He feels slightly bad that he’s objectifying his soulmate but when he thinks about the way Hinata had not so subtly stared at his junk in the lockers, he feels less bad. Kuroo is so thirsty that his head is starting to hurt.

 

In the month they’ve known each other, they’ve gotten to a level of closeness that is both amazing and worrying. Most of their time is spent playing videogames with Kenma (kenma loves shouyou and shouyou loves kenma and kuroo is both jealous and overjoyed) or nerf gun fights that usually ends in tears.

 

It’s a type of friendship that comes naturally and easily and Kuroo quickly forgets that they haven’t known each other their whole lives. Hinata fits so naturally into Kuroo’s life, becomes such an essential part of it, that the thought of his absence makes Kuroo nauseous.

 

Kuroo would think it was just hardcore friendship feelings if it weren’t for the sexual tension. He swears it's there and he's not making it up- there's moments of intense eye contact and lip licking and  _ god _ , Hinata is stretching his arms again and there's a sliver of pale skin above his shorts where his shirt is riding up and Kuroo wants to  _ lick it _ .

 

“Just bring it up.” Kenma sighs when Kuroo groans for the hundredth time.

 

“I tried.” Kuroo whines. “I tried to seduce him. Yesterday. I had candles and everything. He  _ laughed _ , Kenma.”

 

It was a pitiful attempt on Kuroo’s part. Kenma was out of the dorms, Hinata was coming over to “study” (aka not study) with Kuroo and in attempt to shove his way out of the platonic soulmate zone, Kuroo laid out flower petals. Hinata started sneezing as soon as he walked in. Kuroo panicked and nearly knocked over a candle. There were tears involved probably but Kuroo can’t remember past the point where Hinata  _ snorted _ . It was mortifying but Hinata hasn’t brought it up yet.

 

Kenma lets out a bark of laughter and then turns his face away like he didn't mean to react.

 

“I  _ want _ him.” Kuroo says to himself, and admitting it out loud seems to make it a bit more bearable. “Not just sexually, but like. Romance. Also sex, but I kind of really just want him to hold my hand. But I don't even know if he  _ wants _ that kind of soulmate relationship with me.”

 

Kuroo turns to gauge his best friends reaction but finds Hinata standing there instead, mouth agape. Kenma is nowhere to be seen and Kuroo can't feel his chest.

 

Hinata is so red that Kuroo is beginning to worry and  _ honestly _ , they're grown ass men it shouldn't be this difficult to fall in love.

 

Hinata wordlessly slips his palm into Kuroos, interlacing their fingers and squeezing slightly. His face is turned away, but the back of his neck and the tips of his ears are tinged pink. “I'm sorry for laughing when you tried to seduce me. It worked, but your face kind of threw me off because you looked so scared and it made  _ me _ scared and it was just a defense mechanism. I didn't mean to laugh.”

 

“It worked?” Kuroo ignores the rest of whatever Hinata was saying.

 

Hinata finally turns to Kuroo and meets his eyes. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you wanna go out on a date?” Kuroo blurts.

 

“Yeah.” Hinata’s voice tapers off into a nervous squeak.

 

The moment is interrupted by a wolf whistle and Kuroo realizes that they're still in the middle of practice and the entire team has tears in their eyes. Bokuto is sobbing in Akaashi’s arms, saying something along the lines of “kids their age are so forward. Back in my day, things were more innocent-”

 

“Bokuto-san you're only two months older.” Akaashi sighs and gives an apologetic look to a mortified Kuroo and Hinata.

 

Kenma has a smirk on his face.

 

Kuroo hates his friends.

 

-

 

Kuroo is an hour early to their date. He should have just picked Hinata up, why the hell didn't he, they live in the same dorms, he could have just walked up the stairs and picked him up but  _ no _ . He wanted to be romantic and meet Hinata at the spot so he could see Hinata walk over and get the full shoujo manga experience.

 

“We’re both early!” Someone taps his shoulder.

 

Kuroo yells. He whips around with his hand on his chest as he tries to catch his breath and Hinata is frozen in shock, hand still outstretched.

 

All Kuroo’s dreams about a perfect romantic first date are dead.

 

“Hinata, shit-” Kuroo desperately grasps at the remnants of his cool and collected facade. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Hinata laughs, eyes forming crescents and cheeks pulling up into the most gorgeous smile Kuroo has ever seen.

 

“Hey.” Kuroo repeats, swallowing the lump on his throat.

 

Hinata rocks back on his heels and fidgets nervously and Kuroo tries to remind himself that they've gone out alone before. Because they have- they have biweekly ramen dates after practices, every other Thursday. It's gross.

 

But today is a Saturday and Hinata usually doesn't look this cute.

 

Kuroo grabs Hinatas hand and pulls him closer. “I kind of panicked and stayed up all night thinking of date ideas but I was rushing out of the dorms and I forgot the list so I'm gonna stop over thinking and just hold your hand.”

 

Hinata squeezes back and grins and begins talking at a mile a minute about how his roommate Kageyama is a complete jackass but weirdly nice at the same time.

 

They lapse into a steady conversation in between grabbing smoothies and heading to a park, and it's  _ comfortable.  _ Hinata is good at talking but he's just as good at listening. He gives Kuroo his undivided attention and makes him feel like he exists and it's such a warm feeling that Kuroo has to pause mid sentence about Why Bokuto Fucking Sucks to grab Hinata’s face and kiss him.

 

It's not the most romantic- Hinata still has remnants of his smoothie in his mouth and it dribbles from the corner of his lips when he parts them in shock. Kuroos neck is angled awkwardly because of the height difference, the grass beneath them is uncomfortably damp, the geese in the park are fucking loud but the moment is perfect.

 

Kuroo licks the corner of Hinata's mouth clean before pulling away with a satisfied hum.

 

Hinata is frozen. His smoothie is on the grass.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Kuroo curses and begins inhaling like he can physically suck the kiss back up, “oh, no, I messed up I take it back, pretend it didn't happen, we can go back to friends-”

 

Hinata blinks, goes red, and then immediately tackles Kuroo to the damp grass and begins to kiss him in earnest. “Don't take it back, I don't want you to take it back I've been waiting for you to kiss me since you slammed a ball into my face.”

 

“I've been wanting to kiss you since you singed my nipples with your coffee.” Kuroo admits, pulling Hinata back down to his lips.

 

They stay like that, being disgusting with their pda until a goose comes close and gets a little too handsy and they have to vacate the area.

 

As far as first dates go, Kuroo considers it a success.

 

-

 

Things go amazingly well after that. Hinata and Kuroo become the new power couple of the team and they regularly compete with Bokuto and Akaashi (aka just Bokuto) on who can be more disgustingly romantic.

 

They both lose because they forget that Sugawara and Daichi are also bonded and no one can get more married than them.

 

Kenma gets so pissed at Kuroo’s lovey-dovey whining that he not-so-gently suggests that they just “seal the fuckin deal and move in together” since they’re already together 24/7 anyway.

 

\--

 

Somehow, someway, the stars align and a cheap studio apartment close to their college opens up and when Kuroo goes to talk to Kenma about moving out, Kenma already has his stuff packed for him. There’s an indulgent smile on his face as Kuroo begins to sob and thank him for loving Hinata almost as much as Kuroo does.

 

The thing is, if Hinata and Kuroo weren’t soulmates, Kuroo isn’t sure he’d want to move in with someone he met only a few months ago, no matter how close they had gotten. He doesn’t know if the soulmate part is what makes Hinata so easy to talk to, or if it’s just that their personalities mesh well, but Kuroo just knows that he’s not going to regret it. He knows that even if they end up fighting, it’s going to be worth it. Hinata is going to be worth it.

 

-

 

It's totally fucking worth it when Hinata pins Kuroo to the couch and begins to do things with his mouth that are absolutely obscene.

 

It's worth it when Hinata lets Kuroo take him in more ways than one, all over their shared space.

 

It's worth it when Kuroo meets Hinata’s mom and his little sister who he  _ swears _ is the best thing on this planet.

 

It's worth it when they switch over to first name basis, Tetsurou and Shouyou, as easy as breathing.

 

It's worth it when Hinata presses kisses against Kuroo’s eyelids when he's dead tired from studying and working his part time job. It's so, so worth it.

 

It's even worth it when they get into their first argument- Kuroo never wakes up on time and he's a grouchy piece of shit in the morning and Hinata, predictably,  _ loves _ mornings and it's probably one of the only things they disagree on.

 

An early morning argument turns into a screaming match followed by an impressive silent treatment. Hinata is usually never quiet but he’s also viciously stubborn when he thinks he’s right and it lasts for a good two weeks. He even skips out on their biweekly Thursday Night Ramen Date.

 

Kuroo sighs as he trudges back to their apartment. Kenma had kicked him out of his room with a “make up with Shouyou, he’s sending me depressing text messages” and Kuroo tries not to let it hurt him that Hinata has been talking to Kenma more than him.

 

He opens the door to their apartment and heads to their bedroom, ready to grovel for forgiveness but the apology dies at his throat.

 

Hinata has his face buried in Kuroo’s jersey and he has three fingers shoved up his ass and Kuroo nearly blacks out.

 

“Fuck.” Kuroo exhales shakily and Hinata’s eyes snap to the door, his fingers freezing in their movements.

 

“No, no, no don’t stop. Keep doing what you’re doing. Don’t let me interrupt.” Kuroo says quickly, a shit eating grin playing on his lips. He plops down on the desk chair and crosses his legs.

 

“I thought you were at Kenma’s.” Hinata grimaces as he slips his fingers out of himself, voice hoarse.

 

Kuroo’s dick twitches in his jeans because judging by Hinata’s impressive hard-on, he’s not satisfied yet. “You didn’t have to stop.”

 

Hinata raises an eyebrow and reaches into their bedside table and pulls out a thick flesh colored dildo. Kuroo’s mouth goes dry. “Who said I was stopping?” Hinata coats the toy in a liberal amount of lube before lining it up with his entrance.

 

Kuroo had all intentions of Just Watching but then Hinata shoves his nose into Kuroo’s jersey again and begins to slide the toy into himself and breathily gasps out Tetsurou’s name and Kuroo can’t take it. He’s kneeling on the bed before he knows what he’s doing.

 

Hinata shakes his head with a frown, “Sit down and watch.”

 

Kuroo lets out a wounded sound and Hinata shakes his head, “Watch.” He demands. Kuroo nods and sits on his heels, fists clenching into the now uncomfortable fabric of his jeans.

 

Hinata begins to thrust into himself, the wet squelch of the toy punctuated by his short cries of pleasure. His fingers are twisted into the sheets and his thighs are red and shiny with lube and Kuroo is trying really really hard not to touch.

 

Hinata’s back arches off the bed as he tries to get a better angle, his legs trembling in a mix of exhaustion and pleasure. Hinata’s eyes are glazed in a way that means he’s been working himself for a while, teasing himself to the edge and pulling back. Kuroo doesn’t want to think about how long Hinata had been touching himself before he came home.

 

“How’s it feel?”  Kuroo’s eyes are lidded, lips bitten red. His cock is straining against the confines of his jeans.

 

“ _ Ah _ .” Hinata moans, peering up at Kuroo through his wet lashes. “So good.”

 

Kuroo watches in rapt attention as the toy disappears into Hinata’s body, as Hinata’s free hand reaches up to stroke his leaking cock, thumb brushing over the head and dipping into the slit.

 

“ _ Tetsu _ .” Hinata whimpers, shoving his hips down and biting down on the edge of his pillow in an attempt to muffle the cries. Hinata’s mouth parts and he’s tensed and trembling but he just  _ stops _ . Both of his hands still and he turns his attention to Kuroo, who is about 3 seconds from coming in his pants untouched.

 

“It’s not enough.” Hinata gasps, slipping the toy out of his hole. He’s biting down so hard on his bottom lip that Kuroo is scared he’s going to break skin. A single tear leaks out of the corner of Hinata’s eyes and Kuroo goes into full panic mode. He’s flailing awkwardly, unsure how to make his boyfriend feel better when Hinata spreads his legs, giving Kuroo a very spectacular view of his red and twitching hole.

 

“I miss your dick.” Hinata whines, “I can’t come without it.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Kuroo whimpers. Hinata suddenly sits up and shoves Kuroo down, sliding down his body to unbutton his jeans. Kuroo’s cock is already hard and leaking and Hinata is looking at it like it’s the best thing he’s seen all day.

 

“I’m gonna ride you.” Hinata says, determined. He made quick work of Kuroo’s jeans and Kuroo is currently naked from the waist down and incredibly turned on.  “I’m too horny for foreplay, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, please, have at it.” Kuroo groans, letting out a winded breath when Hinata does just that, moving up to straddle Kuroo’s waist.

 

“I’m really sorry.” Hinata whispers, his hands roaming the planes of Kuroo’s chest as he hovers over his dick.

 

Kuroo has a feeling he’s not apologizing for the lack of foreplay. He meets Hinata’s eyes, blown wide and beautiful, and he suddenly regrets that he denied himself this for two weeks. He regrets that he didn’t apologize sooner, first. “I don’t really remember what we were fighting about, to be completely honest. I was probably the person who started it though, so I’m really sorry.”

 

“Not as sorry as me.” Hinata says before sinking down onto Kuroo’s member. There’s little resistance from Hinata’s earlier and very thorough preparation. He’s hot and tight and twitching around Kuroo’s dick and Kuroo has to squeeze his eyes shut to stop from coming on the spot. His hands grip Hinata’s hips and there’s a sudden blinding moment where he’s hit with the overwhelming sensation of  _ right _ .

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Hinata’s back arches and he shudders. He gazes down at Kuroo with a look of wonder. “Is that-?”

 

“Did we just-” Kuroo lets out a shocked bark of laughter. They just strengthened their soul bond. When tethered souls are experiencing the same intense emotions at the same time, they sync up and it’s an opportunity to become closer. “While you’re on my dick.”

 

Hinata lets out a loud laugh and Kuroo can’t help but stare at him. He traces the contours of Hinata’s face, the tiny barely-there dimple on his left cheek when he smiles. He memorizes the light dusting of freckles across Hinata’s nose and the way his lashes cast a shadow on his cheeks. Kuroo cuts Hinata off mid-laugh to pull him into their first kiss in weeks. It’s gentle and soft before the desperation sinks in again and Hinata is grinding his hips down.

 

They spend the rest of the night kissing apologies into each other's skin.

 

\--

 

Kuroo wakes to an empty bed but he can  _ feel _ that Hinata is still in their apartment. It’s weird but Kuroo doesn’t question it because they did just strengthen their tether while having sex.

 

Despite it being 5 in the morning, Kuroo stumbles out of bed and follows the internal pull, blanket trailing like a cape behind him. He finds Hinata on the balcony. The sun is just starting to rise and it’s bathing Hinata in a soft light that has Kuroo’s heart clenching painfully in his chest.

 

Hinata senses Kuroo’s presence and turns to face him, a gentle and content smile on his face. “You’re up early.”

 

Kuroo is still too overwhelmed to answer because Hinata is standing there, the light making his eyes glow like embers, and he’s in Kuroo’s sweater, the lovebites from the night before peeking over the worn collar.

 

Kuroo drops his blanket and wraps his arms around his soulmate, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”

 

Despire the chilly air making their breath turn to fog, Kuroo’s heart is shrouded in a warmth that feels like home.

  
With Hinata in his arms and the sun peaking over the horizon, Kuroo suddenly understands the appeal of mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY I HOPE U ENJOYED
> 
> let me tell u if that sudden fingers up ass moment with hinata was unexpected its bc i also did not expect that to happen  
> its like if i dont insert dicks within a certain word limit my mind subconsciously adds it bc im just That Thirsty™
> 
> [tumblrrr](http://yamayama--kun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
